Permanent
by PiperM
Summary: A collection of One-shots both AU and Demi-god surrounding the "Percabeth" relationship. First reviewers get theme choices!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a collection of One-Shots on Percabeth, both AU and Demi-god. After each chapter, the first reviewer will get to choose the next theme as long as it is approved and appropriate.**

**I do not own PJO.**

One-shot 1

Percy came up behind Annabeth and rested his head on her shoulder, watching as she sketched a monument to Apollo.

"Watcha doin?" he asked in a sing-song voice, she laughed.

"Drawing a picture." She replied in his same tone; they smiled at each other and sat in a comfortable silence while Annabeth finished her drawing. After a few minutes, Percy laid down on the floor next to Annabeth's desk, where she sat, resting his hands on his stomach.

"Will you ever finish redesigning Olympus?" he said, pouting.

"Probably not," she laughed, "Maybe I should draw in pen so then I can't erase everything over and over. I always end up liking the original better anyway."

Percy took on a mock seriousness in his voice, "You'll think the same thing about boyfriends." He said, "You'll date a few other people and then say 'Naw, I liked that first guy better.'"

Annabeth looked up from her drawing, "Honestly?" she asked, "what other guys do you think there will ever be?"

Percy got up from his position on the floor and kissed Annabeth softly, "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll never let any other guys get anywhere near you."

"So you're actually going to start building?" Percy asked over the loud noise of the construction vehicles.

"Yes!" Annabeth practically screamed over the noise, "Finally!"

"Did you draw in pen?" He yelled.

"You betcha!" her laughter was drowned out, "All thanks to you!"

"You're welcome!" he said, the noise finally dying down. "Do you like the original?"

"Yeah," she stopped in mock consideration, "I think I did like that first guy better."

She laughed as Percy punched her arm, glaring at her.

Annabeth watched as the final block of marble was carted from the elevator, she was finally starting the actual construction in Olympus. It had taken 2 years to draw up all the blueprints, and the gods had been surprisingly impatient, considering their immortality, but she had done it. With a little help from Daedalus's laptop and Percy, Annabeth was finally able to start building something permanent, and she hoped she and Percy would soon do the same.

**A/N- So what did you think? Obviously very short, like 400 words or something, but hey, it's just a one-shot. First reviewer gets dibs on a theme! I might update multiple times a day if themes are given fast enough, but probably just expect once or twice a week. **


	2. Chapter 2

One-Shot 2

**A/N this one-shot idea **_**First Date**_** was submitted by IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena, thank you! It is also part of TheOneAndOnlyPercyJackson's idea "Book Store".**

**P.S-this is Demi-god, not AU**

**Percy's POV**

Percy looked down at his hand, realizing it had been shaking, and closed it in a tight fist.

He didn't know why he was so nervous; he and Annabeth had gone to movies and stuff all the time before. But this was the first time they had gone out together as…

_As what? _Percy thought, _a couple?_

Percy hated that word-couple-it seemed so…formal, and weird. He _really_ liked Annabeth; it was just weird because they were best friends. _What if I do something wrong and she doesn't even want to be my friend anymore?_ Percy thought. This had been plaguing him ever since he asked Annabeth out last week; it sounded cheesy, but Percy didn't want to ruin their friendship with this relationship.

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth looked out of her window on the second floor of the house, she was staying with a really nice friend of her dads who owned a museum-she was really cool-so Annabeth could stay in New York and be closer to Camp Half-blood.

_Why is Percy standing out there?_ She thought. She hadn't heard the doorbell ring-had she missed it? He was probably out there thinking about how he kept saying he didn't want to ruin their friendship; his head really was filled with seaweed, wasn't it?

Annabeth sighed and hurried down the steps to open the door.

"Oh, uhh, hi, Annabeth!" Percy stumbled.

"What?" she asked, "Weren't expecting to see me here?"

"No! I-I was just about to, you know, ring the doorbell and stuff…"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, but didn't respond. "I'll just go grab my coat." She smiled, shaking her head at his stupidity and grabbing a blue hoodie (she knew Percy would like it) from the coat rack.

"Bye, Helen!" she called over her shoulder.

Helen leaned out of her study and waved, "Be good!"

_**Percy's POV**_

_Stop it, Percy!_ Percy thought; he couldn't get his palms to stop sweating. He and Annabeth had gone to a rather uneventful dinner-just like one's they'd had before they were together. But now they were walking through the cold New York streets on their way to Annabeth's favorite book store and Annabeth kept trying to hold his hand but, again, his palms were sweating. Like oceans in his hands.

_Oceans!_ That gave Percy an idea, and he quickly used his I'm-a-freaking-son-of-Poseidon powers to dry them. This time _he _held Annabeth's hand.

Percy led her into the bookstore and was immediately drawn to a mural of the ocean that was painted on the back wall. He left Annabeth to find the next book in a series she liked while he walked closer to examine the mural.

Percy had been standing in front of the wall for at least 10 minutes, admiring the detail worked into every inch of the masterpiece; he was so enthralled, he didn't even notice Annabeth coming behind him and giving him a hug.

"Does this mean I can take you to the book store more often?" She asked, softly.

"Yeah," murmured Percy, "I think it does."

**So…Very short. To be continued? Meh, maybe. First reviewer (or PMer) gets theme choice!**


	3. Chapter 3

One-Shot 3

**A/N This Theme **_**Halloween Jealousy **_**was submitted by Abby0512x, she (or who knows, maybe a he *shrug*) was a great help! Thanks, Abby0512x! First reviewer gets to choose the next theme!**

**Oh yeah, this is AU.**

Percy as really excited as he pulled up to the wide double doors of Annabeth's boarding school. He had finally convinced her to come to one of the dances at his school, which he thought was only fair-seeing as he had already gone to 3 of hers.

She pushed open the doors with her back, holding a large stack of textbooks in her hands and holding a pencil in her mouth.

She pulled the passenger-side door open and smiled a quirky grin, the pencil still sticking out of her mouth; she quickly threw her books in the back and stuck the pencil behind her ear, leaning in to kiss Percy.

"Hey!" he said, "I might get lead poisoning you know!" but he quickly relented and kissed her.

"So what are you going as anyway? Is that a zombie-school girl outfit?" he asked, smirking, as he pointed to her uniform.

"No." she said, shaking her head at his teasing, "I sent my costume home with your mom the other day when we went on that picnic."

Percy nodded his head, remembering the fun afternoon they had spent in Central Park.

"So what are you?" he asked.

"I won't tell" she said, lifting her chin, "now shouldn't you be driving or something?" she asked.

Percy had almost forgotten that they were still in her school's parking lot. "Oh, yeah, right." He shifted gears and pulled away, but curiosity was overwhelming him now, "Please tell me?" he pleaded. "I told you what I was going as!" he whined.

But Annabeth only laughed. "Not until the dance!" she said, "Can you not wait 3 hours?"

"No!" he said, "why are you so mean to me?" he pouted.

Annabeth sighed, "Where are we going for dinner?"

Percy ignored the change in conversation, letting Annabeth win this one. "That Italian place a few blocks from my house."

Annabeth nodded in approval, Di Angelo's was one of her favorite places to go, their friend Nico's mom owned the place and it was great.

The two stopped by Percy's house on the way there to say hi to Percy's mom and then walked to the restaurant.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Mrs. Di Angelo cried as they walked into the mildly crowded diner. "It is so good to see you!" her rich Italian accent was warm and hospitable. "Come sit down!"

"Hey, Mrs. Di Angelo!" Percy said, "Is Nico here?"

"No," she replied, "he just left, but you should see him at the dance!"

"Alright, thanks!"

The couple ate their meals-Percy had his usual pizza, and Annabeth had Fettuccini Alfredo until one of the plastic spiders hanging from a fake web in the corner fell into her dish and she lost her appetite.

After about an hour and a half, they went back to Percy's house to get ready for the dance. Percy quickly changed into his vampire costume-complete with fake blood-and waited on the couch for Annabeth, popping in his fake teeth and seeing how hard it would be to eat candy with them.

After what seemed like ages, Annabeth finally came out and she looked _gorgeous_.

Percy stood with his fang-clad mouth hanging open as Annabeth walked in the room and struck a pose. She was wearing a full-out warrior princess outfit with a dagger and everything; the torn layers of her skirt played around her knees and Percy knew that without a doubt, this costume had been worth waiting to know about.

"How are the flies tasting?" she asked, pointing to Percy's agape mouth.

"Fantastic." He said closing his mouth as well as he could without popping out the vampire fangs. "I mean-no-I mean _you _look fantastic."

"Aww." She said, leaning her head to one side. "I would kiss you if you weren't a vampire." She wagged a finger at him. "I think we both know how that would turn out." She smiled at him. "Are you ready to go?"

The got in Paul's old Prius and drove to the school where everything had been decorated for Halloween. There were full blown cobwebs and giant carved jack-o-lanterns, all of the food and punch resembled limbs or blood; it looked great.

Annabeth led Percy onto the dance floor for a few songs before retiring to go get some punch. Percy gave her a thumbs up over the loud music and pointed to where Nico Di Angelo was standing in a corner mouthing the words _I'll be over there_.

He headed over to Nico, looking him over. "Where's the costume, man?" he almost yelled.

Nico raised his eyebrows at him and shrugged. Apparently he was too cool for actual words. Percy shook his head at him in mock shame, truthfully, Nico didn't need a costume he was goth-punky without a costume and just looked intimidating naturally. No scary makeup for him.

Percy followed his gaze, Thalia Grace, another friend of Percy and Annabeth's, was standing and talking to some other girls near the punch table. She was rebellious, but really fun, everyone one knew that the two of them had been crushing on each other for years.

That was when something caught Percy's eye, behind the table; he saw Annabeth and some other guy talking. No big deal, right? Until he saw the guy put his hands on her shoulders and hug her. _What the heck?_ Percy thought. _Who does this guy think he is?_ Then the guy leaned in as if to kiss her…

He walked over, leaving Nico, and abruptly shoved the guy back against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, taking the guy in. He was dressed as a pirate and was relatively muscular, though a couple inches shorter than Percy; he had blond hair and a scar across his face, though Percy couldn't tell if it was make-up or actually real.

"I was just-"

Percy didn't let him finish, he smacked him across the face with more force than he expected, smacking his head against the wall and knocking him to the ground.

Percy backed up, "I didn't mean to-"

"Percy!" cried Annabeth, "Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean? He was-" Percy stumbled, trying to explain why he had hit him.

"That's Luke!" she said, "My friend from summer camp?"

Percy sighed, hitting his head against the wall, "I'm sorry Annabeth, I just thought he-"

She cut him off, "It's okay, Seaweed Brain." She muttered, pulling him into a hug. "You're really cute when you're jealous."

**A/N So the "Jealous" part of **_**Halloween Jealousy **_**wasn't there until the end, but…you know. *shrug* First reviewer chooses the next theme! :D Happy Halloween everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

One-Shot 4

**A/N Thanks go to annabethchase999 for choosing the theme **_**"Percy gets all -Protective in a bar"**_** or as I'm going to call it…..**_**Protective**_**. Original, right? This is Demi-god.**

Just his luck, right? Annabeth had finally agreed to move in with Percy and just as they were unpacking they got in a fight. It wasn't one of their normal fights where they would make-up after 5 minutes; this was what Annabeth called a "Rachel fight," of course they weren't all about Rachel but they went along the _does he like another _girl lines. Annabeth knew Percy loved her, but somehow she couldn't get over it when she thought he liked another girl; she was very jealous in that way.

A little background info? Sure.

Percy and Annabeth had finished their quest days, they had recently built a town just past the strawberry fields of Camp Half Blood like there was in New Rome where Demi-gods could grow old and live normal lives in safety. Awesome, right?

Pretty much. So Annabeth had been bringing her stuff from the Athena Cabin (where she lived part time) to Percy's house in the new village, Asfaleia (Safety in Greek) when he saw Percy talking to a girl in camp. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she was really pretty _but not in a natural way, like Annabeth, in a fake way…_Anyway, she was probably a few years younger than Percy, and definitely not his type.

Being the oblivious seaweed brain he was, Percy had no idea that when she had asked for sword fighting tips she was hitting on him. He didn't really catch on to things like that.

Annabeth on the other hand-she caught on. She knew that all the girls talked about Percy-even she would admit he was gorgeous-and didn't even hesitate to assume the worst. She walked angrily to Percy's house-apartment-thingy and threw the boxes she was carrying on the ground just as Percy walked in behind her.

"What did I do?" he asked, half joking, as he raised his hands above his head in surrender.

Annabeth shook her head and brushed passed him, making sure to hit him really hard with her shoulder as she pushed her way through the door frame. She took off running.

Percy smacked his head against the wall 3 times before praying to his father, realizing he couldn't help, and reluctantly praying to Aphrodite for help and making his way out the door, grabbing his car keys.

He knew only too well where she would go. It was silly, but she would always go to this street in downtown New York where there were a bunch of bars and night clubs when she was angry. He supposed it was because she needed loud noise and lots of distractions to keep her mind off a problem and with so many people it was hard for monsters to find her. Before, she used to just hide in an alley behind one of the bars, but now that she was over 21 she had started to go in for a drink or something.

Percy hated it when she did that, she was way too smart to get drunk, but it always made him really nervous. He wanted to be there to protect her.

When he got outside, he saw that Annabeth's bike was gone. Good. That means she would be there about 10 minutes before Percy, just enough time for her to cool down. He hoped he hadn't done something, but knowing himself-he had. If it was someone else, she would have told him; he would have bashed that person's head, and everything would go on as usual. But he guessed that this was not the case. _Probably a "Rachel Fight" _he thought, and considered the irony, _we've never even had a Rachel Fight about Rachel…_

Percy got in his car and started driving through the busy New York traffic. When he finally reached the street he was looking for, Percy immediately saw Annabeth sitting at a table with a bunch of other guys. If they weren't having a Rachel Fight now, they would be having one soon. _Or a backwards Rachel Fight_ Percy thought_ seeing as she's a girl so Rachel would have to be a….never mind._

He clenched his fists and walked into the bar just as a guy with dark hair and a weird looking mustache who must have been a few years older than Percy sitting at the table called Annabeth "sweetheart" and offered to buy her a drink, Percy didn't here Annabeth's reply, but went up to the guy.

"What do you think you're doing, man?" he asked, regretting it immediately as he realized the guy was at least 4 inches taller and a lot more muscular than Percy was.

"What does it look like?" mustache asked, "Picking up some blond chick."

Percy did **not** like that answer. "That _woman_," Percy corrected, "is my girlfriend." He said, "And there's a lot more to her than her hair color."

He realized how angry he was when a waiter walked by and the glasses he was carrying shattered and water spilled all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry man," Percy said turning to help the waiter, momentarily forgetting the burly mustache guy behind him. That was a bad choice.

Percy's face collided with the shards of glass on the floor when Burly Mustache knocked him into the ground, a heavy boot on his back.

"I didn't ask your opinion." He growled to the back of Percy's head.

Percy broke some more water glasses and made the liquid dump on Mustache's head; he took the momentary surprise and slid from under Mustache's boot and grabbing his leg, pulling him to the ground.

"And I didn't ask yours." He wanted to give the guy one final kick, but refrained as the waiter looked at him, stunned.

"Hey, man." He said nodding to the waiter and handing him a few bills, "get this guy a taxi, will you?" he asked. The waiter nodded and bent over to see if the big guy was still unconscious, he was.

Percy motioned to Annabeth, who stood, mouth agape, looking at the huge man lying face down on the floor, "need a ride?" he asked, holding out a hand.

She took it and nodded. "I'm sorry, Percy," she said, "I knew you wouldn't be with that Aphrodite girl as soon as I left; those guys just-"

_So that's what this was about_, Percy thought, "It's okay," he smiled at her, "not great guys, huh?"

She shook her head; he knew she couldn't resist his quirky half-smile. He laughed and pulled her into a hug, "Just try not to get into any more trouble, okay?" he asked, "You have no idea how exhausting it is to keep saving you."

Annabeth didn't know whether or not he was being serious. "I'll go get my bike." She smiled and disappeared around the corner of the building.

"Watch out for guys with mustaches!" he called after her, hearing her laugh from the back of the building.

"Don't you ever grow a mustache, Perseus!" she said coming back around, bike in tow, "oh wait, you can't, can you?" she mocked.

Percy rubbed his upper lip in fake disappointment, "No?"

She gave him another hug. Finally they were back to normal.

**A/N - So, this was basically just like my last one. Only not Halloween and technically it was protecting not jealousy. *shrug* oh well. Who will choose the next theme?! By the way, "Guest" are you the same guest commenting on each one-shot? That would be weird. If you are-you have some great ideas! Please get an account and PM me so I can let you choose the next theme! Or steal a friend's account or something! I would love to hear from you(s)!**

**Hopefully this wasn't too scatterbrained a chapter. I'm really tired right now and don't feel like going back to re-read this time. So if something is weird….review and I'll try and fix it. But for now, Adios! **


	5. Chapter 5

One-Shot 5

**A/N- Hey there! Thanks to Tajee165 for choosing this demi-god theme **_**Montauk**_**.**

To say Percy was excited would be an understatement. He had practically thrown the contents of his dresser into a duffel bag and shoved his mom out the door, grabbing the keys to Paul's old Prius on his way out.

"No need to be in such a hurry is there?" Sally Jackson asked as they put their bags in the back of the car. Percy blushed, "I'm just really excited that Annabeth is finally going to see Montauk." He explained as they got in the Prius.

A few weeks ago, Percy had asked Annabeth if she wanted to come and she had readily accepted. She knew Montauk had been like a haven to Percy and his mom when she had been in a bad relationship. Percy had told her all about the awesome memories there, how his parents first met and all the great weekends he had spent there with his mom.

Percy's mom had agreed to rent the cabin for a full week and they just needed to pick up a few frozen pizzas and movies and then they would pick Annabeth up from Camp Half-Blood.

When they finally got there, Percy ran up the hill to Thalia's tree where they had decided to meet. From there he saw her lugging a bag and saying goodbye to her brother, Malcolm. He ran down to her and grabbed her bag as she kissed him on the cheek. They headed back to the car.

"You guys got here fast!" Annabeth said as Percy threw her bag into the back.

Percy's mom laughed, "Percy was a _little_ excited." She and Annabeth shared a smile, knowing how Percy was. "We'll be there in 45 minutes so don't ask me how much longer it'll be!"

When they finally arrived, Percy showed Annabeth around the little cabin while Mrs. Jackson unloaded their things.

She came into one of the rooms, "Hey kids, Percy here was so excited he made me forget my towel." She said, "I'm going to run into town and grab one. I'll be back in about an hour."

Percy smiled, sheepishly, and waved goodbye to his mom. "Sorry…"

She shook her head at him, "start the pizza while I'm gone, will you?"

They assured her that it would be ready when she got back and decided what to do next. It was too cold to swim, so they finally decided to build a fort. Percy got all of the blankets, pillows and chairs from different rooms and stacked them while Annabeth considered different architectural design schemes for their master piece.

After about half an hour, the two had built little hut with four chairs, 3 pillow cushions, numerous pillows, and 2 blankets. It was braced by the chair backs, reinforced by pillows, and had blankets draped over it, so as to allow light to come in; Percy added the final touch, putting a sheet door on and they stood back to admire their work.

"Wanna see how it looks form the inside?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" Annabeth said, almost too excited as she pulled him by the hand into the dimly lighted 'room'. "I love it!" she said.

Percy was about to respond when Annabeth pulled him into a kiss. When they finally broke away, Annabeth the four words every guy loves to hear, "I'll go make pizza."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N This will not be a one-shot…Oh well. Probably a two-shot, maybe a three-shot. So please Review! Your ideas will go on my mental list and I will try and use them in the future!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Montauk Part 2

After a few movies and dinner, Percy, Annabeth, and Mrs. Jackson went to bed, promising to go out for a swim the next morning.

Percy was the first to wake up; he had never really felt comfortable sleeping away from home-which made Camp Half-Blood miserable sometimes. He decided to be a nice boyfriend/son and make breakfast for the two women before they woke up. What a terrible mistake.

He pulled out pancake mix, thinking it would be easy, but quickly spilled half of it on himself and most of the rest all over the counter. Once he was done cleaning that up, he decided it might be best to try and make something else. _Eggs?_ There weren't any. _Umm…Oatmeal?_ None of that either. He sighed; _I_ _guess this calls for desperate measures._

He got leftover pizza from the night before, heated it in the microwave, and sat down at the kitchen to eat it himself, ravished with hunger and currently forgetting about the other inhabitants of the cabin.

Sally Jackson walked into the small kitchen moments after Percy's 3rd slice of pizza, closely followed by Annabeth. The two shared a look and laughed at the boy covered in pancake mix and marinara sauce.

"We were going to go out to that café for breakfast!" Percy's mother reminded him.

Percy's cheeks turned scarlet as he remembered the conversation the night before when they had decided to go Café Diem for breakfast.

"Oh," he said, "right."

"Why don't you go change and grab a towel." Mrs. Jackson suggested "We'll head to the beach after we get something to eat."

After ordering and being refused blue waffles, the trio ate a hearty breakfast at the dockside café and walked down to an isolated cove by the water.

Mrs. Jackson made them lay out towels and secure them with rocks, reminding the couple that they should wait 30 minutes after eating to go in the water.

After 29 minutes, Percy ran into the waves, and dived. Annabeth waded in behind him.

"Jump in!" he called.

She shook her head, "It's too cold!"

Immediately she felt warm water surge around her.

"What was that?" Percy called, holding back a laugh.

"Oh, haha," she mocked, "very funny." But she dove in all the same, squinting her eyes against the salty water. She saw a blurry Percy in front of her and waved.

Percy moved closer to her and put a bubble of air around her head, and joining her in it.

Annabeth blushed at their close proximity. "Hi." She said, stupidly, but she didn't hesitate when Percy leaned in to kiss her. _Our second underwater kiss_, she thought absentmindedly.

When they broke away, Percy grinned at her and took her hand, pulling her as they swam.

The air bubble was nice, but Annabeth was dying to breathe above the water again, she didn't have the underwater endurance that Percy did. She let go of his hand and swam to the surface, taking in a deep breath, moments later, Percy popped out next to her.

"I found a friend." He said.

"What?"

"Come on, I'll show you." He took her hand, pulling her back under the water. Swimming down, Annabeth realized who Percy's "friend" was. A dolphin, about 6 feet long, was swimming along an underwater cave.

Annabeth heard a squeaking sound and turned around realizing it was Percy.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her words coming out strange in her air bubble and echoing around. Percy didn't seem to hear her and he kept motioning and squeaking to the dolphin.

He turned to her, "He thinks you look like a nymph." He said, gesturing to the dolphin and laughing.

Annabeth smiled. The two swam with the dolphin for a while and then made their way to a small reef before swimming back to the shore.

The two toweled off and went to sit down where they saw a note from Percy's mom.

_ Percy and Annabeth,_

_ You'll find a picnic lunch back further back in the_

_ Cove. Enjoy! I'll be back at the cabin. Be back by_

_ 5:30 for dinner._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

Percy smiled and went to retrieve their lunch. After an afternoon of swimming, eating, and maybe a little more kissing, it was official; this was the best vacation ever.

**A/N The End! :) I already have the theme for the next one-shot, but please still review! When I post the next story one of you can choose the theme! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

OneShot 6

**A/N- Hey everybody! Unfortunately, I lost the name of the reviewer who suggested this theme. If it was you -you know who you are- please PM or review so I can recognize you later! Thanks!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth hurriedly pulled on a T-shirt and ran a brush through her hair; she had almost forgotten about her date with Percy-if you could call it that. They were just going to stay at his house, get some delivery food, and, you know, chill.

They had a lot of dates like this, it was just too nerve racking to go out to restaurant and stuff, for all you knew, the waitress could be a monster and the homeless guy across the street might have a celestial bronze sword in his jacket: Not very romantic.

So tonight was her turn to choose a movie, she had decided to pick up some terrible romantic movie just to see Percy squirm. Of course, she would hate it to, but it would be fun with Percy.

As she ran out the door and hailed a taxi she checked her watch, 30 minutes until 6:00, the time they had designated. She decided she had some time and asked the driver to drop her off at a movie store.

Annabeth walked though the aisles, running her hands along the DVD cases, looking for no title in particular, when she saw _TITANIC_ peeking from the shelves. She'd always heard it was a sad romance movie, and that sounded perfect.

She went to the counter and quickly rented it from the woman who looked suspiciously like an empousa, before jumping in another taxi and heading to Percy's apartment.

When she got there, she met Paul and Sally on their way out; after a quick hello, she made her way inside where Percy was sitting, flipping through a math book with a look of distaste.

"Does Percy have homework?" she said in a pouty voice.

Percy looked up, seeing her for the first time, "Annabeth!" he said, throwing the textbook over his shoulder, "How are you?"

"Good!" she laughed, "You?"

"A lot better now." He said against her shoulder as he gave her a hug.

"So what are we going to order in tonight, Percy?" she asked as they took a seat on the couch.

He shrugged, "I don't know…pizza? Chinese?" he asked, "What do you want?"

"Chinese sounds good."

The two ordered and talked for a while, waiting for their meals, when it arrived, Percy got out chopsticks and drinks while Annabeth pulled out the movie.

"Titanic?" he asked, "Really?"

"It's _my_ turn to pick the movie, Percy!" she said, "Have you ever even seen it?"

"No," he admitted, "but I don't think you have either."

"No I haven't" she said, "but there's a first time for everything, right?"

Percy threw her a soda, turned down the lights and handed her some Chow Mein while she put in the movie.

As soon as it started, Annabeth started feeling tired. She curled up next to Percy and leaned her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. Soon enough, she was asleep.

She woke to an odd sensation, feeling water dripping onto her forehead; she cracked her eyes open and heard the movie playing in the background. She sat up.

"Percy? Are you crying?" she asked.

He turned to her, his eyes glowing green in the dark lighting, "No.." he lied.

She shook her head, "Such a seaweed brain…"

The End! :)

**A/N So this one was pretty short. Did you like it? **

**FIRST REVIEWER PICKS THE THEME!**


	8. Chapter 8

OneShot 5

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long! This was an idea from elizabeth ray and will quite possibly be a 2-3 shot. :)**

Percy stood, mouth agape, at his computer. Months ago, he had entered one of those soda can competitions for a trip to Greece for two on a whim, thinking it was just a scam. But here he was, with a request for a confirmation letter saying he had won the contest. _Oh my gods. _He thought; _I just won a trip to Greece._

"You what!?" Sally exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, mom!" Percy said, turning the screen of his computer toward her, "I just need to put in this information to get my plane tickets.

"How did you get this again?" She asked.

Percy explained the soda bottle code competition from the season before.

"So you'll take Annabeth, right?" she asked.

Percy stopped where he was, he hadn't even thought about whom he was bringing, obviously Annabeth would be his first choice, but he hadn't been sure his mom would be fine with it. "Is that okay?" he asked, cautiously.

"Of course!" she said scrambling through the apartment to his bedroom. Percy followed her, "What are you going to wear?!" she exclaimed, rummaging through his closet.

"I don't know," he said pulling her out of the closet and shutting the door, "but it's not a pageant. No need to do that."

He got his laptop back out to look at the specifics of the contest, the trip was 2 weeks long, and the flight 3 months away. That wasn't as bad as he had thought, but he knew Annabeth would want to know _now_. She had her calendar laid out like a year in advance.

"Mom, I'm going to call Annabeth!" he yelled back up the stairs to where his mom was undoubtedly choosing his outfits for the trips. There was just something that woman didn't understand about jeans and a t-shirt.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

Percy rolled his eyes and started looking for the phone; after a few minutes of searching, he finally found it in between some couch cushions and dialed Annabeth's number.

"Hello, this is the Chase residen-" Percy cut Annabeth off,

"It's Percy, guess what?" he interrupted.

"Percy, how many times have I told you it's rude to-

"I know, but-"

"Cut. People. Off." She said angrily.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm arrogant and insensitive." Percy said.

"Better."

"So guess what?"

"What, Percy?"

"I won a trip to Greece!"

"WHAT!" Annabeth screamed into the phone, "Why didn't you say that immediately?!"

"Well, I tried to make you guess.." Percy started,

"Are you taking me?" she interrupted.

"Of course!" Percy said, "Who else would I take?"

"You're right."

"Yeah, well…"

"Percy?"

"Yup?"

"I love you." She said and hung up.

He stared at the phone, "Okay?"

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

One Shot Seven Part 2!

**A/N Make sure you guys read Part 1 from last month! :)**

Percy stuffed the last shirt his mom had laid out for him into his overflowing duffel bag. He was _finally _going to Greece. It was 3 months since he had found out that he won a drawing for a trip to Greece, and the best part? Annabeth was coming with him-not that she had been that hard to convince.

He threw the duffel down the stairs of his apartment before running back into his room to grab his cellphone-for emergencies-and a couple of drachmas. He shoved the phone into his pocket and made sure riptide was still there, taking out a golden drachma and tossing it through the mist still lingering from his shower a few minutes earlier.

"Annabeth Chase." He said, and was suddenly greeted with the sight of Annabeth, shoving some blueprints and a new pack of #2 pencils into a backpack with Daedalus' laptop and a few objects Percy didn't recognize.

"Hey." He said loudly. Annabeth jumped and pulled a dagger from her back pocket.

"Ugh, Percy! You scared me again!" she said, waving her dagger at him.

He just laughed and pointed to the over-packed suitcase and backpack lying on her bed, "I thought you would have been packed 3 months ago."

"Like you didn't do any last minute packing." She scoffed.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'll pick you up in 10 minutes." Annabeth smiled at him before swiping her hand through the image and disconnecting their iris-message.

He grabbed his car keys from the hook in the kitchen where he kept them and kissed his mother on the cheek, "I'll see you in two weeks, okay? Say bye to Paul for me."

She immediately started freaking out, "Wait! Did you pack your toothbrush? And your sword? Don't forget to be careful! I almost forgot! I made you cookies for the ride to the airport!"

Percy hugged her, "I have everything, I'll be careful, and I'd love a cookie."

After being sufficiently packed with bags of cookies and a few more hugs and reminders from his mom, Percy grabbed his bags and started driving to the apartment Annabeth was living in with a few friends of Chiron.

She was waiting by the curb when he pulled up. Percy jumped out and grabbed her bags, throwing them in the back of his truck, and then went around the car to open the door for her.

"Are you excited?" he asked sarcastically as he got in the car.

"Yes!" Annabeth was almost jumping up and down in her seat.

"Really?!" he asked, looking shocked.

"Shut up." She giggled, smacking his arm….Wait a minute. Giggled? Annabeth does _not_ giggle. Percy rolled his eyes and reached into the consul.

"Cookie?" he offered, holding out a bag of blue chocolate chip that his mom had given him on his way out the door.

"Sure."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Percy came out with something that had been bugging him since he had called her 3 months.

"About what you said on the phone when I told you about this trip…" he started.

"Oh look! The airport! Time to go park!" she interrupted with a look that clearly said, "don't push it."

Percy just shrugged and parked in the area he had chosen with Paul, who was going to come pick up the car later.

They grabbed their bags and headed into the terminal, ready for the vacation of their lives.

_To be continued…again…_


End file.
